Bendita Locura
by Moun
Summary: Crack!fic. Historia sólo sabía que el nombre de esa chica era Mikasa, pero no qué quería hacer con ella. Atada y con la muerte abrazando su cuerpo, Historia lloró desconsolada, mientras recordaba a Eren por última vez.


Título: Bendita Locura  
Pareja: Mikasa/Historia, leve Historia/Eren.  
Género: Crime/Angst  
Advertencias: Muerte de un personaje.  
Sumario: Crack!fic. Historia sólo sabía que el nombre de esa chica era Mikasa, pero no qué quería hacer con ella. Atada y con la muerte abrazando su cuerpo, Historia lloró desconsolada, mientras recordaba a Eren por última vez.

Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece.

Una locura más de las mías. Si no tenía suficiente con el Mikasa/Levi, ahora me meto a escribir Historia/Mikasa. Aviso de que es algo muy retorcido, pero después de leer un montón de thrillers sin parar este fin de semana... y necesitaba descansar de tantas prácticas de la universidad.

¡Disfruten y comenten!

* * *

 **Capítulo único. Bendita Locura.**

A Mikasa nunca le habían gustado las pieles tan blancas como la de Historia Reiss, pero la chica era guapísima y Mikasa no había podido evitar caer rendida a sus pies. Solo necesito una corta conversación en los pasillos del instituto para saber que Historia era el amor de su vida. Su querida hermana pequeña. Todo en ella era, prácticamente, diseñado y creado por manos celestiales, más nunca por la madre naturaleza. La joven Reiss era demasiado perfecta para ser una chica corriente. No escatimó en contemplar a su compañera de clase de cerca: una piel ausente de cualquier tipo de imperfección, parecida a la seda y tan excitante como su única presencia. Sus párpados caídos mostraban la pureza en su cuerpo: ninguna moderna cirugía estética. Quiso besar la frente desnuda de la rubia, más decidió no actuar al poder despertarla de su dulce sueño.

Ocultó la travesura de sus pensamientos al contemplar los brillantes y finos labios de la muchacha: listos para ser besados en cualquier hora del día. Los acarició con la yema de sus dedos, miedosa de despertarla, más excitada que antes. Se relamió los labios al adentrarse entre sus labios con uno de sus dedos y acariciar su húmeda lengua con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Respiró profundamente, no queriendo gemir de euforia. Tan excitante, tan intimo... y tan suya. Las manos de Historia, escondidas bajo las sábanas, eran pequeñas y frías. Era una chiquilla muy friolera, siempre pasando frío y queriendo que aquel engendro la abrazara o prestara su bufanda. Mikasa refunfuñó al recordar al hombre que Historia amaba, pero intentó olvidar rápido su recuerdo, no queriendo destruir el momento. Contempló el pecho de la chica, que subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, tapado por aquella camisa blanca del uniforme. Sus piernas, largas y depiladas, ayudaban a que Historia tuviera una figura espectacular.

Mikasa, con una sonrisa lastimera en su rostro, acarició su cuerpo de arriba a abajo y gimió cuando sus manos rozaron la zona íntima de Historia. Con la respiración entrecortada, Mikasa suspiró al sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Apretó los labios y corrió hacia el armario detrás de ella para recoger sus últimas pertenencias y marchar con Historia lejos de la ciudad.

Le llevó tiempo hacerlo. El padre de la chica dormía en la habitación contigua y no podía permitirse el lujo de ser descubierta. Si las cosas se complicaban y Rod Reiss descubría la intromisión de una segunda adolescente en la casa, podría frustrar el perfecto plan de Mikasa y, así, descubrir qué era lo que verdaderamente planeaba. Con Historia colgada a la espalda y la mochila contra su pecho, Mikasa dejó una rápida nota en la mesa de la cocina, cogió las llaves y marchó por la puerta trasera. En cuanto estuvo fuera del hogar, Mikasa alzó la mirada al cielo y contempló las pocas estrellas que aquella noche acompañaban a la luna y que, además, se convertirían en las únicas espectadoras de su íntimo espectáculo nocturno al lado de Historia. Mikasa no necesitaba espectadores para disfrutar de su perfecto encuentro, mas su presencia no era un incordio en absoluto: iluminaban la figura de Historia convirtiéndola en un ser celestial. Aferró sus manos alrededor de los muslos de la rubia y aspiró el perfume cuando su cabeza, y alguno de sus cabellos, cayeron por encima de su nariz.

La fragancia perfecta para la persona perfecta.

Después de bajar al garaje familiar, Mikasa cogió las llaves del bolsillo de su holgado pantalón y abrió el capó del coche: amplio, limpio y oscuro, perfecto para mantener a Historia dormida unas horas más antes de llegar a su último destino. Colocó el cuerpo con estima y, cuando estuvo totalmente recogido dentro del rectángulo, Mikasa arropó a Historia bajo una manta para mantenerla caliente durante el trayecto. Tranquila y sumida en un paraíso irreal, Historia siguió durmiendo como Mikasa había planeado durante todo el viaje a la casa que familiar que tenía en las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, si las cosas iban como ella deseaba, podría demostrarle cuánto amor tenía para ella y con cuánta fuerza deseaba vivir a su lado.

Subió al coche y dejó la mochila en el asiento del copiloto. Con la puerta cerrada y la llave metida en la cerradura, Mikasa dio comienzo a su aventura y emprendió camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Durante el viaje, no queriendo romper la excitación del momento, Mikasa encendió la radio del vehículo y colocó uno de los discos en la guantera. La voz del cantante, en escasos instantes, transformó el coche en el lugar más cálido para la conductora. Aquella melodía era capaz de hacerlo. Dulce y radiante de calidez, la musicalidad del joven penetró el cuerpo de Mikasa y creó en ella una adrenalina inhumana que le hizo sobrevolar los cielos de la repugnante realidad donde vivía, detuvo el tiempo y convirtió a la estudiante en una marioneta.

La vida no importaban si Historia no estaba con ella. De la misma manera, Historia no sería nadie sin ella.

Tarareó las canciones sin descanso, despegó la mirada varias veces de la carretera durante los momentos de éxtasis. Decidió no rememorar los movimientos del cuerpo de Historia sobre el escenario al encontrarse en unas condiciones poco adecuadas para ello. La noche anterior la chica las había bailado en uno de los bares más conocidos de su ciudad. Suspiró ante aquel recuerdo. Aferró sus manos al volante y pisó el acelerador con una destruida sonrisa en sus labios: ya era hora de llegar a casa.

Robó mucho de su tiempo llegar hasta allí, pero la casa estaba tal y como la había dejado. Las habitaciones totalmente ordenadas, nada de polvo en ninguna de ellas, y acomodadas para la llegada de su invitada. Con todo en su sitio y unas ganas tremendas de empezar su fin de semana romántico, Mikasa salió de la casa y saludó a una pareja de ancianos que se encontraban en la casa de enfrente. Sonrió con ternura y realizó una corta reverencia, que ambos ancianos agradecieron desde su ventana, y se adentró en la parte trasera del jardín, donde tenía el vehículo aparcado. No queriendo dejar ningún cabo suelto, Mikasa se aseguró de que nadie la hubiera seguido. No necesitaba más que las estrellas como espectadoras.

Cogió aire antes de abrir el maletero. Allí, todavía adormecida por las drogas que le había suministrado, Historia se removió ligeramente bajo la manta. Mikasa mordió su labio inferior y, cuando escuchó gemir a la muchacha, sintió una oleada de calor recorrer su cuerpo. Revolvió sus largos cabellos y, más tarde, aprovechó para para cerrar los ojos y sentarse en el borde del coche, dándole la espalda a Historia, e intentando no caer en un pasional bucle que la llevaría a la destrucción de todos sus planes. Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados y chasqueó la lengua al coger a Historia entre sus brazos. Más agitada que en el maletero, Historia cayó sobre el colchón y permaneció allí dos largas horas más hasta despertarse por completo. En el trayecto hacia la estancia, y bañada por sus propias ideas, Mikasa rememoró todo lo que tenía pensado hacer con la chiquilla.

Solo debía esperar un poco más.

Historia despertó mareada. El dolor de cabeza era horrible, mas encontrarse al lado de una desconocida fue muchísimo peor. Historia dejó de respirar y decidió quedarse en silencio cuando la muchacha se acercó a ella.

―Creí que despertarías más tarde, pero ya veo que no ha sido así.

No había sido así, claro que no. Historia estaba despierta, bajo las mismas sábanas que ella y sorprendida por encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Mikasa no se enfadó por el miedo de la chica, sino que la entendió. Todavía no se conocían, así que debía darle algo de tiempo y actuar cuando fuera necesario. Mikasa acarició suavemente las mejillas de la rubia, mientras acercaba la nariz hasta su cuello y aspiró el perfume que todavía bañaba su cuerpo. Historia se incomodó desde la primera caricia.

A Mikasa no le importó la actitud de su invitada, así que alzó la mirada y quedó cegada ante la belleza de la muchacha. Su tersa piel, traída del mismísimo cielo, se presentaba ante ella como el más dulce manjar celestial. Sus ojos, aquellos que la miraban perplejos, brillaron con la luz de la luna. Sus finos labios se humedecieron y temblaron al no saber cual sería su destino aquella noche. Solo Mikasa conocía qué le ocurriría, y la duda mantenía a Historia dentro de una intensa e inquebrantable red de duda. Por ello, cuando Mikasa se abalanzó sobre ella para darle un apasionado beso en los labios, Historia ahogó un chillido y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Encontrarse bajo un techo poco familiar, atada de pies y manos, rodeada por unos brazos que desconocía... no ayudaban a que Historia pudiera permitirse comprender la situación. Pero, ¿realmente podía comprender algo de todo aquello? Porque, al final, todo se reducía a estar secuestrada por una mujer que no conocía (que parecía querer relaciones sexuales con ella). Tan o más fuertes que sus ojos, Historia apretó los labios al sentir la húmeda lengua de Mikasa pedir permiso para explorar su cavidad bucal. Aturdida y agonizando, Historia gimió y apartó a la mujer como pudo. No queriendo más contacto físico, la rubia se escondió debajo de las sábanas y escuchó los suspiros de su secuestradora con atención. Chilló cuando Mikasa la destapó por sorpresa y dejó su cuerpo expuesto a la oscuridad de la noche.

―No sabes cuánto tiempo he estado observándote desde la oscuridad… ―siseó entre dientes, esperando ser comprendida. Historia gimió al sentir la mano de Mikasa apoyarse sobre cadera. Le dolía muchísimo, no sabía porqué, pero aquella mujer parecía importarle bien poco su malestar. Historia intentó hablar y pedirle que apartara la mano, pero Mikasa presionó la zona y Historia no pudo evitar gritar de dolor―. He esperado muchísimo para tenerte entre mis brazos, y eres incapaz de poder ver mi amor en todo lo que hago.

Las frías manos de Mikasa abandonaron la cadera y se pasearon por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello. Historia sollozó al sentir su garganta aprisionada entre sus dedos y rezó por vivir. No sabía qué le había hecho a aquella mujer, mucho menos qué quería de ella, pero las cosas se estaban desbordando. Si hubiera aceptado la invitación de Eren y hubiera ido con él al cine aquella noche... Lloró al recordar a su amigo y empezó a pensar en lo peor: moriría sin tan siquiera poder confesarle sus sentimientos. Se consoló sabiendo que Eren lloraría su pérdida y que la echaría de menos. Al menos, alguien sí la recordaría con cariño.

Mikasa apretó las manos alrededor de su cuello y Historia se retorció carente de aire, con los ojos abiertos y la boca agrietada en busca de un oxígeno que no llegaba. La presión aumentó y las lágrimas de desesperación no tardaron en manchar el rostro de Historia. Mikasa acercó su rostro al de ella.

―¿Lo sientes?, ¿sientes que tan opresor es el sentimiento en mi pecho?, ¿sientes cuánto amor por ti guardo? ―Historia asintió, desesperada por encontrar una fina luz al final de un túnel que se hacía, con el paso de los minutos, eterno. Mikasa sonrió y despegó las manos de su cuello y, mientras Historia tosía encolerizada, abandonó la habitación.

Atada y con la muerte abrazando su cuerpo, Historia lloró desconsolada.

Tan lentamente pasaron las horas, que Historia creyó llevar una eternidad en aquella habitación cuando Mikasa volvió al acecho. Historia tragó muchísima saliva y entrecerró los ojos, ¿se llamaba Mikasa, no? Intentar ablandarla podía ser una buena opción para salir de aquel lugar, aunque no estaba segura de si podría sucumbir a sus deseos sexuales o lo que quisiera de ella. Jamás había intimado tanto con alguien, y entregarle su virginidad a una chica que no conocía de nada no estaba entre sus planes.

Sin saber cómo acabaría la noche, Historia optó por dejarse hacer, era la única opción para poder sobrevivir, y cuando Mikasa se despistara intentaría golpearla en la cabeza. Aún con las manos atadas, podría dar un buen puñetazo y dejarla inconsciente. El problema, sin embargo, estaba en sus pies: los tenía atados y no podría llegar muy lejos. Fue en aquel instante cuando Historia se percató de que no conocía la vivienda. ¿Cómo saldría sin perderse? Tirarse por la ventana podía ser una alternativa, pero desconocía en qué piso se encontraba y si no había ningún árbol o vaya que pudiera perforar su cuerpo en la caída.

Lo tenía complicadísimo.

―¿Historia? ―La voz de Mikasa sonó lastimera, casi destruida. La aludida, escondida bajo uno de los cojines de la cama, abrió los ojos sin moverse. La entrada de su acosadora la había pillado desprevenida y, que volviera tan pronto, asustaba todavía más. Historia estrujó la tela de su camiseta y rezó en voz baja. No deseaba morir allí. No a manos de una loca como aquella. Mikasa entró en la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. ― Creí que estarías durmiendo. Te he asustado antes, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ¡pero detesto cuando no puedes ver los sentimientos que tengo por ti! Es horrible que no puedas comprenderlos.

―Mikasa, ¿verdad? ―Aquella era la primera vez que Historia hablaba, y Mikasa no podía estar más contenta. Con entusiasmo, la mujer asintió y se acercó a la blonda quien, entre las sábanas, intentó sonreír amistosa. Tartamudeó durante algunos segundos y, cuando encontró las palabras correctas, prosiguió. Mas no esperó ser ella misma quien cavaría su propia tumba―. Yo no puedo estar aquí, Mikasa. Muy pronto se darán cuenta de que no estoy en casa y de que algo anda mal...

―Pero…, ¿tú deseas marchar?, ¿no estar a mi lado?

―Escucha, Mikasa, yo no…

―¡Eres una mentirosa! ―Historia chilló al sentir la presión del cojín contra su cara. De nuevo, la chica volvía a ahogarla y, a diferencia de la primera, esta vez no volvería a respirar. Mikasa, con los dientes apretados, presionó el cojín contra su rostro y siguió gritando como una condenada―. ¡Nunca me has querido!

Y muerta, mucho menos podía quererla.


End file.
